New year's call
by chibisamasempai20
Summary: reconnecting with the past is not as easy as it seems.


HEY! Haha. Happy New Year everyone. I do hope you all enjoyed the holidays. So here's another real-life inspired SasuIno story to wrap up the holidays. I do hope you'll like it. *cheers*

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sasuke, Ino, or any characters from Naruto. I just own the story of this fanfic. Haha.

**Title:** New Year's Call

**Pairing:** SasuIno

* * *

><p>A new year is coming our way. And I never felt sadder than how I felt right now. While I jump, sing, and dance along with everybody else, there seems to be something missing. Of course, it was him. It was always him.<p>

When I felt tired from all the merry-making, I checked my phone and probably got one-hell of a surprise. "Sasuke Uchiha, One Missed Call". My heart felt like jumping out of my chest; my world was turning; my breath caught up in my throat. Why? Why of all times does he have to call right now? When I'm forgetting the pain and the love and all I can feel is hatred. But for some reason, I felt glad. Happy that he seems not to forget me despite everything that happened. With trembling fingers, I picked up my phone and dialed his number.

He picked up, after a few rings. "hello? Sasuke?"

"hello, who's this?"  
>"It's me, Ino," it was quite funny. I laughed but sounded nervous at the same time. "why'd you call?"<p>

"Happy new year, Ino." There was a dead silence that followed. I didn't know what to tell him, how should I tell him things, how hurt I was with what happened. I didn't know what to say. I guess when I heard his voice, hate went out the window and stupidity strikes back.

"Happy new year, Sasuke. How are you?" I asked casually. After our break-up, I haven't heard from him for months. And this was our first conversation after what happened.

"I'm fine, still the same. We just got back here. We went to Amegakure and we just got back here in Konoha. How about you? How's everyone there? Your family?" So it was true that they went out of the village.

"Oh. Wow. Good for you. My family? I guess they're fine. Me, hmm. I guess I'm still picking up the pieces." I laughed nervously but he didn't answer back.

"maybe, it's not a good time to talk about that now. It's new year's eve," he said quite bluntly.

"yes, yes. I know," my hands were shaking and I was trying hard not to cry because it's true. I was still trying to pick up the pieces.

"Have you gotten your Christmas wish?" he asked out of the blue. Why did he have to ask that? All December I was just wishing to have him back. Now that he called, I think that could suffice. He remembered me anyway, so I guess that's ok. Still a part of my Christmas wish.

"well, I think I got what I wanted. Just now. Haha. Tenten also gave me red lingerie. You know how I always wanted to have one of those," I smiled.

"I think you've been a good girl this year, so that's why you got what you wanted," he said. I can imagine him smiling as I speak of my bizarre Christmas gifts.

"Good girl? Me? not really. Well, I hurt someone, said and did some bad things. So I guess that's why I only got a part of what I really wanted."

"Ino, I can feel you're nervous talking to me right now," he replied.

"who wouldn't be? After.."

"Breathe," he said calmly.

"Sasuke..I'm sorry. I said things. I was hurt and mad and it really, really hurts you know."

"Like I said, I couldn't blame you. Maybe, this is a good way to start the year." He answered.

"Yes, if we ever meet again, I want us to be…." I couldn't finish it. I couldn't say 'If we ever meet again, I want us to be together.' He just wouldn't accept that. Everyone around us wouldn't accept us being a couple again. It just wouldn't be right, I guess. Funny thing is, I'm still hoping.

"I'll see you around Sasuke. You take care, ok?" I said.

"Yes. You too. Take care," he said and after a few seconds, he hanged up.

"I love you," I whispered into the dead line.

Yes, it would probably take me a while to pick up every little piece, but hey, I hope this year has something in store for me. Yamanaka Ino will be prepared for each and every challenge this year will offer. That much I can say.


End file.
